Shape of you
by Catharhys
Summary: Stiles emménage à Beacon Hills avec ses parents pour prendre un nouveau départ. Toutefois il étouffe toujours à cause de la maladie de sa mère, et n'arrive plus à l'affronter. Fuyant à la moindre occasion pour souffler un moment, il finit par faire la connaissance de Derek, un gars qui ne vit que pour les courses. Les apparences sont trompeuses, et Stiles va vite le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une histoire inspirée du film Twilight Love et d'un manga que j'ai lu (flemme de chercher le titre). Le nom de la fanfic vient de la chanson d'Ed Sheeran, et n'a pas vraiment de rapport mais ça sonnait bien alors why not. Sterek of course, donc relations HxH. Lemon à venir, et fin encore à décider. Laissez une review, je répondrais avec plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Shape of you »

Qui dit déménagement dit nouvelle vie hein ? C'est ce que Stiles espérait. Beacon Hills allait être leur nouvelle demeure pour un petit bout de temps, et il souhaitait sincèrement prendre ses marques. Il avait toujours été le rejeté, celui à qui on ne prêtait jamais attention. Il avait fini par s'y faire depuis toutes ces années, et à vrai dire il ne s'en plaignait plus. Après tout, à quoi bon se faire remarquer ? C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'il finissait de défaire ses bagages, et sortit faire un tour dans le quartier une fois qu'il eut fini.

«Tu reviens vite hein Stiles ? Tu dois aider ta mère, elle n'est pas en forme aujourd'hui. Cria son père de la cuisine.»

Stiles ne répondit pas et fila en vitesse. Une nouvelle vie, c'est cela. Il craignait que cela ne change rien. On ne fuit pas ses problèmes en les emportant avec soi. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa mère. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur mais… la supporter devenait de plus en plus pénible.

Aux premiers abords, Beacon Hills paraissait être une ville banale, calme, où l'agitation se limitait à quelques lycéens qui faisaient du skate sur la route. Mais le climat était pourtant particulier. Tout le monde semblait être sur le qui-vive sans qu'on sache réellement pourquoi. Comme si d'un claquement de doigt, une guerre pouvait se déclencher. Certains lycéens se dévisageaient sans pourtant communiquer, on pouvait seulement apercevoir une certaine aura de haine autour d'eux. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, on aurait presque pu entendre des grognements. Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas et se dirigea vers le parc. Un vieux couple nourrissait les pigeons, tandis que des familles se reposaient pendant que les petits monstres s'amusaient à torturer des sauterelles ou bien jouer au frisbee. Un après-midi tout à fait banal.

Stiles s'assit et contempla le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Mais son esprit lui était ailleurs. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que les ennuis qui lui pendaient au nez. Il repensait à son déménagement. A sa mère, qui en était la cause. Aux crises qu'elle provoquait, jusqu'à le pousser à bout. Il devenait dingue. Il voulait juste s'échapper de ses problèmes quelques instants. Respirer un grand coup sans devoir penser qu'à tout instant, elle pourrait se blesser ou blesser quelqu'un. A ce stade, les médicaments ne l'aidaient plus. Pourtant Noah, son père, refusait de la confier à des spécialistes. Il disait que cela reviendrait à l'abandonner et qu'il en était hors de question. Stiles soupira. Peut-être passait-il pour un fils sans cœur, mais cela pourrissait sa vie. Sa mère lui pourrissait la vie. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit loin de lui. Soignée et prise en charge par des gens aptes à s'occuper de son cas. Il n'avait que seize ans, et il n'avait que de mauvais souvenirs liés à son enfance. Et maintenant, ils fuyaient vers un nouvel endroit, comme si cela allait régler tous leurs soucis par magie.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de son monologue intérieur, il remarqua qu'une jeune femme le fixait. Elle avait l'air concentrée, et Stiles remarqua en effet qu'elle était en train de dessiner. Mais dessiner quoi ? Lui ? Impossible. Tandis qu'il se relevait, elle le suivit des yeux, et haussa des épaules avant de rayer son œuvre.

Quand il rentra chez lui, son père était sur le perron, un café dans les mains. Lorsqu'il aperçut Stiles, il paraissait furieux et surtout lassé.

«Bon sang mais ou t'étais passé ? J'ai dû défaire les affaires de Claudia tout seul. Je ne te remercie pas.

Stiles s'assit près de lui, toujours silencieux.

-Ecoutes, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais ça l'est aussi pour moi, et bien que tu aies du mal à l'assimiler, ta mère fait des efforts. Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Ce n'est jamais de sa faute de toute façon. Elle nous pourrit la vie, et on doit gentiment acquiescer comme si tout était normal.

-Stiles !

Noah se releva, et se positionna en face de Stiles.

-On est ici pour partir sur de nouvelles bases, si tu n'y mets pas du tien, tu seras celui qui en souffrira le plus. Médite là-dessus jeune homme. Allez, va dans ta chambre maintenant.»

Ennuyé, Stiles obéit sans rien ajouter. Décidément, c'était perdu d'avance, son père ne serait jamais de son côté. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, boudeur, mis ses écouteurs et finit par s'endormir. Demain allait être une dure journée, car il allait découvrir son nouveau lycée et surtout ses nouveaux camarades. Pourtant il n'était pas stressé, après tout, comme toujours, il resterait invisible.

Le réveil fut difficile, il avait trop dormi. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit le train train quotidien avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Son père était déjà à table, lisant le journal et buvant sa dose de caféine journalière.

«Assis toi Stiles, ta mère a fait des pancakes.

Stiles ne dit rien et s'assit en silence, chopant le pot de Nutella au passage.

-Franchement je ne comprendrais jamais ton obsession pour le café. Ce truc est dégueulasse.

Stiles a raison mon chéri, tu devrais laisser tomber cette cochonnerie. Ainsi que les fast-food.

Dire adieu au McDo ? Jamais. Vous vous êtes ralliés contre moi ou c'est comment ? dit-il en faisant mine d'être offusqué.

Claudia lâcha un petit rire en regardant les deux hommes de sa vie.

-Euh c'est moi ou ça sent le cramé ? remarqua Stiles.

-Mince !

Stiles alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer tandis que Claudia éteignit la cuisinière. Elle prit la poêle et la déposa sur la table, où les pancakes noirs fumaient abondamment.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas cuisiné… s'excusa-t-elle.

-T'aurais dû éviter alors. Lâcha sèchement son fils.

Il se releva et alla chercher ses affaires, avant de partir en claquant la porte. Claudia s'assit près de Noah, tremblante. Elle savait que cela allait être dur d'arranger les choses avec Stiles, pourtant elle faisait de son mieux. Elle lâcha quelques larmes, tandis que Noah l'enlaça gentiment dans ses bras.

-Patience mon amour, il finira par comprendre. Ce n'est pas évident pour lui, mais il t'aime, n'en doute jamais. La rassura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

-Je sais Noah, je sais…»

Stiles monta dans sa Jeep, les mains crispés sur le volant. Il soupira un bon coup, avant d'allumer le contact. Non, elle n'allait pas lui gâcher une journée de plus. Tout allait bien se passer. Tout devait bien se passer.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, le lycée était particulièrement proche. Il se gara là où il put, le parking était bondé. Après tout, c'était la rentrée des classes aujourd'hui. Il devrait venir plus tôt pour avoir de meilleures places. A peine mis-t-il un pied dehors, qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers cette personne, surpris de retrouver la jeune femme du parc.

«Euh, t'as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin. Un nouveau ?

-Ouais. Je suis le fils du nouveau shérif. Stiles.

-Moi c'est Lydia. Se présenta-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Ils se firent une poignée de main, et Stiles resta planté là, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-Je me trompe ou tu me dessinais hier ? tenta-t-il.

-Ah ça, pardon mais tu es un bon modèle. Puis tu avais l'air tellement contrarié que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de capturer cette expression.

-Oh, je vois… répondit Stiles avec un sourire forcé.»

Non il ne voyait pas du tout. En quoi faisait-il un bon modèle et cette histoire d'expression contrariée… Il était tombé sur une folle, il n'avait pas d'autres explications. Il s'excusa et dit qu'il devait aller aux toilettes pour lui échapper. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être un lycéen normal. Pas la muse d'une arriérée.

La sonnerie retentit, et Stiles vérifia sur son planning dans quelle classe il était. Il trouva la salle sur un coup de chance, et s'assit au fond de la classe, non sans avoir droit à plusieurs regards.

Certains se mirent à chuchoter en regardant dans sa direction et il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il avait quelque chose sur la figure ? Pourquoi tout le monde le dévisageait ? C'était si inhabituel que ça de voir un nouvel élève ?

Tout le monde se tut lorsqu'un homme rentra dans la salle, et Stiles se mit sérieusement à se poser des questions. Cet homme était un professeur ? Réellement ? Son accoutrement faisait penser qu'il était prof de sport, plutôt que professeur d'économie, pourtant il était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé de cours.

«Asseyez-vous bande de mauvaises graines ! Cette année encore, vous avez la chance de m'avoir comme professeur principal. Pour les idiots qui ne me connaîtraient pas encore, je suis le professeur Finstock, et je suis votre prof d'économie ainsi que votre coach de la crosse pour les rares vrais hommes qui se trouvent dans cette salle. Des questions ? Grienberg, baisse ta main. Non , ok. On peut commencer.»

Stiles restait bouche bée face à cet énergumène. Dans son ancien lycée, les professeurs étaient strictes et ne se seraient jamais permis de faire un discours aussi… il n'avait même pas les mots pour décrire ce Finstock. Cette année promettait d'être spéciale.

Le cours se déroula étrangement sans encombre, il devait avouer que ce prof était plutôt intéressant et que son cours n'était pas mal. Il se releva et suivit les autres élèves pour savoir où se déroulait son prochain cours. Il avait sciences, et il fut surpris de retrouver Lydia. Il ne pouvait pas la louper, elle se démarquait par ses cheveux blonds vénitiens et son style plutôt osé pour une lycéenne. Les jupes étaient-elles toujours aussi courtes ? Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne tarda pas à remarquer Stiles et aller à son encontre.

«Tiens, on est dans le même groupe ! Ce doit être le destin.»

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le prit par la main, l'obligeant ainsi à s'asseoir près d'elle. Fatalité, plutôt que destin pensa Stiles. Leur prof de sciences était enfin un prof normal, enfin si normal pouvait vraiment être employé pour les individus de Beacon Hills.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, bien que les gens continuaient à fixer Stiles lorsqu'il passait sur leur chemin. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait ici, mais il finirait bien par comprendre pourquoi tout le monde agissait bizarrement. Il pouvait demander à Lydia mais… non. Mauvaise idée. Il préférait avoir le moins de contact possible avec elle pour le moment.

Les jours se déroulèrent ainsi, et l'attention portée sur lui commença à diminuer. Stiles finit donc par devenir petit à petit monsieur invisible comme prévu. Du côté de chez lui, il ne se réconciliait toujours pas avec sa mère. Il devait avouer qu'elle faisait des efforts, mais ce n'était jamais assez. Il se demandait bien si ce le serait un jour. Il ne pouvait pas tout oublier et lui pardonner du jour au lendemain.

Un soir, alors que Noah était encore au poste, Stiles se retrouva seule avec sa mère. Elle regardait la télé, et il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il préférait ne pas lui parler. Moins il la voyait, mieux il se portait. Toutefois, elle finit par monter et toquer à sa porte.

«Stiles ? Je peux entrer ? J'aimerai discuter avec toi.

-J'suis occupé là. Peut-être plus tard.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il pensait qu'elle allait enfin s'en aller. Pourtant ce silence de mort l'agaçait. Il finit par aller voir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Une de ses lubies était de faire des conneries jusqu'à ce que Stiles daigne lui accorder de l'attention. C'était d'un pathétique. Il sortit dans le couloir mais il n'y avait pas un chat. Lorsqu'il descendit dans le salon, il remarqua que la porte d'entrée était ouverte.

-Oh non, tout mais pas ça.

Il prit sa veste et appela sa mère, mais elle avait laissé son téléphone sur le canapé.

-Merde merde merde… pas encore ce coup-ci.»

Il prit la Jeep et chercha sa mère, mais on n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Il ne voulait pas alerter son père qui devait être occupé, il allait juste s'inquiéter et s'énerver. Il finit par se garer et s'aventura dans le quartier voisin, dans lequel il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Tout était bien trop calme, il n'était pourtant que vingt-deux heures du soir. On entendait presque les mouches voler. Il n'osa pas crier pour appeler sa mère, il chercha donc silencieusement Claudia, dans le noir et dans le froid. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il fallait qu'elle refasse ses petites crises. Dès qu'elle était contrariée, elle disparaissait, comme si jouer à cache-cache était amusant. Pour Stiles, c'était tout sauf une partie de plaisir. Quelques fois, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la laisser seule, ça lui apprendrait. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que cela était immoral. Alors il prenait sur lui et allait la chercher. Elle n'allait jamais bien loin, mais il semblerait que cette fois-ci ça allait être difficile, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien la ville. Son orientation n'était pas mauvaise, mais plus il s'aventurait dans les ruelles sombre, plus il sentait qu'il avait peu de chances de trouver qui que ce soit. Soudain, un son particulier attira son attention. Des crissements de pneus. Des cris, une chanson électro lointaine. Plus il avançait, plus le bruit devenait distinct. Il le suivit, et aperçu au loin ce qui ressemblait à un rassemblement de lycéens. Mais c'était plus que ça. La fête battait à son plein, le volume de la musique était à pleine puissance, les gens s'époumonaient, buvaient, applaudissaient. Des gars étaient sur leurs motos, prêts à démarrer. Stiles prit peur lorsqu'il entendit un coup de feu, qui était le signal de départ. Deux jeunes femmes abaissèrent des drapeaux, et les motos les frôlèrent, tandis que s'engageait une course endiablée. Tout le monde était en transe, et Stiles était captivé par ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais assisté à quelque chose de pareil, et c'était comme s'il était hypnotisé par la course. Pourtant, ils disparurent bien vite de leur vue, et il s'imagina très bien la course poursuite. Il en oublia la raison pour laquelle il était là. Il finit par arriver à hauteur de la foule, et s'y mêla, sans que personne ne lui prête attention. Tout le monde attendait à l'arrivée, impatient de savoir qui serait le premier à franchir la ligne.

Deux jeunes filles, totalement bourrées, collées l'une à l'autre débattaient sur ledit gagnant.

«Je suis sûre que ça va être Derek, c'est le meilleur je te dis !

-Scott aussi est pas mal, c'est un débutant mais il a du potentiel.»

On aurait dit qu'elles allaient se sauter à la gorge d'un moment à l'autre, pourtant elles restaient joyeusement à se disputer sans en arriver aux mains. Les vrombissements des motos se firent de plus en plus proches, et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la course. Ils étaient deux à être côte à côte, tandis que les autres tentaient tant bien que mal de tenir le rythme derrière. Les deux premiers étaient à quelques centimètres de distance l'un de l'autre, et on voyait à leur posture qu'ils y mettaient toute leur énergie. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux accéléra, coupant le souple à toute la foule. D'une vitesse vertigineuse, il passa la ligne d'arrivée, suivi de très près par l'autre, et s'arrêta plusieurs mètres plus loin. La foule était bouche bée, et il y eut un long silence, avant que tout le monde ne se mette à hurler. Les deux filles se prirent dans les bras, hurlant des '' je le savais '' à tue-tête.

Stiles ne savait pas vraiment qui était ce jeune homme, mais il devait avouer que c'était plutôt impressionnant. Lorsqu'il enleva son casque, toutes les femmes présentes se précipitèrent pour le féliciter.

«Oh Derek, j'étais sûre que tu allais gagner une fois de plus ! Tu es génial !

-J'aimerai vraiment monter sur ta moto, tu me feras faire un tour hein ?

-Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais vu une course aussi exceptionnelle !

Ledit Derek n'y prêta pas grande attention, il alla vers celui qui est arrivé second, et alors que Stiles s'attendait à des représailles, ils se sourirent et se serrèrent la main.

-Belle course, tu vas finir par me rattraper un de ces jours.

-J'y compte bien Derek, à moi la célébrité.»

Derek rigola et ils allèrent avec les autres motards prendre un verre, entourés par des filles qui avaient l'air de sortir d'un magazine de mode. Stiles se rappela enfin qu'il devait retrouver Claudia, et se faufila à travers la foule pour continuer sa route.

«Merde, à ce rythme je ne la retrouverais jamais…

Il était maintenant réellement inquiet. Il s'éloigna de cette foule qui lui paraissait éphémère, comme si c'était un autre monde qui s'était créé dans ce coin. Tandis qu'il allait continuer son chemin, un homme plutôt baraqué, recouvert de tatouages lui barra la route.

-Hé mon mignon, tu crois aller où comme ça ? Cette route est réservée pour la course.

-Euh vous êtes conscient que cette route appartient à l'Etat ? Donc accessible à tout le monde ?

Musclor le regarda de travers, faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Ok ok j'ai rien dis je vais faire gentiment demi-tour hein.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec ce fameux Derek. C'est vrai que vu de près, même Stiles pouvait avouer qu'il était assez bel homme. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et allait partir lorsque Derek lui demanda :

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu dans le coin.

-Désolé, je… j'ai perdu ma mère et je suis nouveau ici. Je ne connais pas vraiment le quartier.

-Perdre sa mère, voilà qui est un exploit, plaisanta le motard.

Stiles ne répondit rien, à vrai dire il était ennuyé. D'où ce Derek se permettait de se moquer de lui, surtout qu'il ne connaissait rien à sa situation. Il préféra prendre sur lui et voulu partir, mais Derek le retint en lui saisissant fermement le bras.

-Ecoutes, je vais t'aider à la retrouver d'accord ? Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis à fouiner ici sans savoir où tu mets les pieds.

-Ok… ça me va, je suppose.

Derek lui fit signe de le suivre, et il monta sur la moto de tout à l'heure. Il mit son casque, et en sortit un deuxième, le tendant à Stiles.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas peur, le prévint Derek.

Stiles déglutit mais pris le casque à contrecœur, à vrai dire, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Lui, il préférait sa bonne vieille Jeep. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir à l'arrière. Il était raide comme un piquet et réalisa soudainement sa position. Il n'allait quand même pas se tenir à Derek, si ?

-Tiens-toi bien à moi, sinon tu risques de te faire emporter par le vent, maigre comme tu es.

-Eh, je suis costaud ok ? s'offusqua Stiles.

Derek rigola, tandis que Stiles finit par enrouler ses mains autour de sa taille. Il ne s'agrippait pas de toutes ses forces, étant un peu gêné par la situation. Quand il se retourna pour regarder la foule une dernière fois, il réalisa que pratiquement tout le monde les dévisageait. Certains paraissaient choqués, voire en colère. Houla, qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y prêter plus d'attention, car Derek démarra, et Stiles, prit de court, s'accrocha comme un force né.

-Tu veux que je meurs étouffé par tes bras ? lança Derek, amusé.»

Stiles n'avait même pas la force de répondre, totalement sous le choc. Il n'avait fait de la moto qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et en avait gardé un mauvais souvenir. Il était pétrifié, cette sensation étant totalement nouvelle. Le vent fouettait son visage, et il pouvait sentir l'eau de Cologne de Derek, qui lui emplissait les narines petit à petit. Son corps était collé contre celui de l'autre homme, et il pouvait sentir sa chaleur. C'était étrange, mais au final, il commençait à apprécier cette sensation. Il osa même se relever un peu, et regarder autour de lui. Quand ils revinrent sur les pas de Stiles, se rapprochant de son quartier, il vit une femme marcher seule, couverte d'un plaid, qui semblait perdue.

«Arrête toi ! C'est elle !

Derek s'approcha de la femme et s'arrêta, Stiles accourant vers elle.

-Maman !

Claudia se retourna et dévisagea Stiles, comme si elle était surprise de le voir.

-Mon bébé, mais que fais-tu dehors à cette heure ?»

Il soupira et s'assit par terre, fatigué et lassé. Trop de choses se sont passées, et il était juste fatigué. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Claudia posa sa main sur son épaule, inquiète, et Stiles fondit en larmes. C'était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait plus supporter tout cela. Il finit par appeler son père, pour qu'il vienne les chercher.

Derek restait à les observer de loin, mais il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors il ne voulait pas aller les déranger. Il préféra s'en aller, remontant sur sa moto. Tout ce à quoi il pensait désormais, c'était cet étrange jeune homme, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici la suite. Désolé pour le retard, peu de temps et l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Je vous laisse lire, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review.**

 **~ Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Stiles était affalé dans son lit, écoutant des chansons déprimantes en boucle, pour essayer d'échapper à sa réalité qui devenait invivable. Pour lui, le ciel était constamment en train de s'écrouler, il devait porter un énorme poids sur ses jeunes épaules. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être quelqu'un de normal, avoir une vie normale, était-ce trop demander ? Le voilà accablé d'une hyperactivité qui le faisait souvent passé pour un fou furieux, les gens n'arrivaient jamais à l'accepter pour ce qu'il était. Il finissait sur le côté, personne ne voulait réellement apprendre à le connaître. Il avait pourtant beaucoup à offrir, sous sa carapace de sarcasme. Mais voilà qu'il devait aussi s'occuper d'une mère malade. Après l'incident de l'autre soir, il avait compris que leur '' nouveau départ '' n'était qu'une utopie. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son père d'y croire, mais personnellement il était conscient depuis le début que c'était peine perdue.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il repensa à Derek et à leur très court échange. Il avait vraiment l'impression que cette nuit avait été un rêve, qui tourna bien vite au cauchemar. Son père était venu les chercher, il semblait serein mais intérieurement, Stiles savait qu'il était mal en point. Il devrait bientôt arrêter de se voiler la face, sa femme n'est plus ce qu'elle était, et ne le redeviendrait jamais. Mais peut-on blâmer un homme fou d'amour de vouloir essayer ? Stiles, lassé, finit par s'endormir.

Il se réveillait exprès plus tôt en ce moment, comme ça il ne croisait ni son père ni sa mère. Il ne voulait pas vraiment les voir. Toutefois, son père avait compris son manège et était levé, plongé dans sa paperasse. Il remarqua Stiles qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

\- Tu vas où jeune homme ? Assieds-toi, j'aimerai qu'on discute.

Etonné, Stiles se retourna, pris au dépourvu. Il fut obligé de lui obéir et s'assit à contrecoeur, fuyant le regard accusateur de son géniteur.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là était un accident, tu aurais dû surveiller ta mère. Tu sais que ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Il ne faut pas la laisser toute seule. C'est trop te demander de garder un œil sur elle ? Je ne te demande pas l'impossible Stiles.

\- Je n'ai jamais signé pour de telles responsabilités, et je te le répète, j'en ai marre de devoir faire passer sa vie avant la mienne. Je veux juste être un ado comme un autre, pas un putain d'infirmier à domicile.

C'était la remarque de trop, Noah était vraiment en colère contre son fils, et il lui lâcha la claque du siècle. Il le regretta aussitôt après, mais il n'en pouvait plus de voir son fils se conduire comme un ingrat. Stiles était bouche bée, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Son père n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui.

\- Stiles, pardon, je…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il partit en claquant la porte. Faisant démarrer sa Jeep, il partit dans la direction opposée au lycée. Son père était allé trop loin, il ne voulait plus retourner chez lui. Là-bas, il se sentait oppressé. Entre un père perdu dans ses illusions et une mère qui n'avait plus toute sa tête, il suffoquait. Il voulait pleurer, laisser sortir sa rage, mais il ne voulait pas perdre contenance une fois de plus. Il en avait marre d'être aussi faible, il voulait ne plus rien ressentir. Les émotions étaient un problème. Il voulait s'en débarrasser, fermer son cœur, envoyer tout le monde se faire balader. Une part de lui était à deux doigts de le faire, mais une autre, bien dissimulée, l'en dissuadait toujours. Etre un humain est un fardeau bien difficile à porter, pensait-il parfois.

Quand il reporta son attention sur la route, il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Il se gara à une station essence et sortit de sa Jeep. Marcher lui ferait du bien. Il se baladait dans le quartier, essayant de se souvenir de toutes les ruelles. Il sentait qu'il allait souvent revenir ici. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même trouver un coin secret, que lui seul connaîtrait.

Ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il s'heurta à quelqu'un.

\- Hé, attention.

Le jeune homme retint Stiles, l'empêchant de tomber à la renverse.

\- Ah, pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

L'étranger sourit, et fixa Stiles comme s'il était en train de l'analyser.

\- T'es nouveau, je me trompe ? On ne dirait pas que tu me connaisses.

\- Euh, je devrais ?

\- Appelle moi Jackson. Je suis en quelque sorte celui qui dirige ce quartier.

Il lâcha enfin le bras de Stiles, et se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à un garage. Il indiqua à Stiles de le suivre, et il découvrit avec étonnement une magnifique moto de course.

\- Une Ducati 1098, impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Mon nouveau bijou pour le prochain tournoi. Cette fois Derek pourra se rasseoir.

Stiles fut surpris d'entendre ce nom, et il devina que ce Jackson était aussi un motard.

\- Tiens donc, on dirait que ce nom te dit quelque chose.

\- Non pas le moins du monde… mentit Stiles, en fixant le sol.

Jackson fit des yeux ronds avant d'exploser de rire. Il lui fit une tape sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la moto, il la fixait avec beaucoup d'admiration.

\- Je vais te briefer, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, mais Beacon Hills est réputé pour ses courses de moto. Bien sûr c'est illégal, mais ça fait notre fierté depuis plusieurs années. Si tu connais Derek, tu as dû assisté à une de ces courses je me trompe ? Pas la peine de le nier. Mais ce n'était rien comparée à celles qui se déroulent à plus grande échelle. Il m'a vaincu l'année dernière, mais pour la course de cette année, il va morfler.

\- A plus grande échelle ? Mais tu viens de dire que c'est illégal.

\- Les courses ne s'arrêtent pas à une simple compétition, c'est un style de vie que tu choisis. Ta reconnaissance vient de ta popularité, et donc des gens qui t'entourent. Plus tu as de notoriété, plus tu as la chance d'aller loin dans ce milieu. Tu débutes en tant que délinquant, mais tu peux percer et te faire une place dans l'histoire. C'est ce qu'on vise tous.

\- Je vois… mais je n'y comprends rien de toute façon. Ce genre de chose, ce n'est tout simplement pas mon délire.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, cela te concerne. Tu as déjà dû en faire l'expérience au lycée, non ? Les regards insistants, les murmures dans ton dos. Tout le monde doit se demander si tu es au courant pour les courses. Et qui tu soutiens.

\- Quoi ? C'est à cause de ça ? C'est absurde.

\- Et pourtant c'est comme ça que ça se passe ici. Mais je crois comprendre que tu choisis de soutenir Derek.

Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis la rentrée personne ne lui adressait la parole car ils ne savaient pas dans quel camp il était ? Et comment était-il censé le savoir de toute manière ? Ils auraient dû penser à mettre un guide pour les nouveaux.

\- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Personne ne te force la main, mais ça sera bien plus simple pour toi à l'avenir.

Jackson lui fit un sourire que Stiles qualifierait d'hypocrite. Stiles ne savait plus quoi ajouter, et le salua brièvement avant de s'en aller, ou plutôt s'enfuir, ne voulant pas rester avec lui. Jackson le mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'il sache réellement pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela impliquait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de choisir un camp. Tant pis s'il devait passer l'année tout seul, mais tout cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes personnels à gérer, sans devoir rajouter une pseudo-guerre entre motards.

Il continua sa route, jetant un coup d'œil à son portable. 17 appels manqués de son père. Il l'éteignit, et rejoignit la route. Il marcha toute la matinée jusqu'à arriver à un coin qui semblait désert. Il sortit un sandwich qu'il avait acheté plus tôt et s'assit dans l'herbe, mâchant sa nourriture sans entrain. Il ne voulait pas rentrer, mais il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire d'autre. Il s'allongea quelques instants, et finit par s'endormir. Ce qui le réveilla fut le bruit d'une moto se rapprochant. Il se releva, sonné, et failli faire une crise cardiaque tandis que ladite moto le frôla de peu. Son conducteur s'arrêta un peu plus loin, et Stiles était encore sous le choc, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il regarda en direction du motard, il allait lui dire deux mots. Quand il enleva son masque, Stiles reconnu Derek.

\- Pardon, on dirait que je t'ai fais peur. Plaisanta t-il.

Stiles n'était pas du tout d'humeur à rire. Il se dirigea vers Derek, lui balançant un regard noir.

\- TOI ! Tu es dingue ?! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

Derek se mit à rire de plus belle, et la colère de Stiles le quitta en un instant. Son rire était contagieux, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il fit une mine boudeuse et fit demi-tour.

\- Oh allez, je m'excuse. Eh, attends !

Il lui courut après et marcha côte à côte. Stiles ne disait toujours rien, et ils marchèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Derek décide de le briser.

\- On peut continuer à marcher sans rien se dire, mais en faisant demi-tour ? J'ai laissé ma moto là-bas.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de me suivre, lâcha Stiles.

\- Monsieur se met enfin à parler, on peut appeler ça du progrès.

Stiles s'arrêta, il le trouvait irritant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait de toute façon ?

\- Tu es là pour me demander de rejoindre ton camp ?

\- Quoi ?

Derek semblait pris au dépourvu. Il avait même l'air déçu.

\- Alors tu es au courant. Mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. J'étais en train de m'entraîner quand je t'ai vu au bord de la route. Ça t'arrive souvent de t'endormir au beau milieu de nulle part ?

Stiles rougit, se trouvant soudainement ridicule. C'est vrai qu'il s'était endormi sans penser à où il se trouvait. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, voulant changer de sujet.

\- Bref. Oublie ça.

\- Au fait, comment va ta mère? Tu semblais plutôt chamboulé la dernière fois.

\- Je préfère ne pas en parler, répondit-il froidement.

Derek comprit qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux. Il n'insista pas.

\- Au fait, c'est idiot de le demander maintenant, mais comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se revoir.

\- T'en es sûr ? Le destin nous a réuni deux fois déjà. C'est un signe.

\- Les gens d'ici aiment utiliser le mot destin à la légère.

Stiles soupira, mais même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, il était content que Derek s'intéresse à lui. Peut-être qu'il allait réussir à avoir un ami finalement. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, mais pourtant quelque chose semblait réellement les attirer l'un vers l'autre.

\- Je te le dirais si tu me fais faire un tour.

\- Deal. Allez viens.

Derek sifflotait, semblant heureux, et Stiles regretta soudainement son choix. Seuls, sur une moto, au milieu de nulle part. Derek pouvait le conduire dans un endroit désert et le tuer en douce. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas et ne savait rien de lui. Devait-il lui faire confiance aussi facilement ? Quelque part, cette part de danger l'excitait. Toute sa vie, il ne faisait que rester dans son coin, à rêver d'une vie banale. Pourtant, maintenant, il avait envie de plus. Il voulait découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Et Derek était en mesure de le lui apporter.

Stiles prit le casque que Derek lui tendait, et s'assit derrière lui, cette sensation n'étant plus aussi dérangeante que la première fois. Il s'empressa de se serrer contre lui dès que Derek démarra, sans le prévenir. Cette fois, ils allaient vite. Très vite. Beaucoup plus rapide que l'autre fois. Le vent frappait son visage de plein fouet, mais pourtant cela était agréable. Il s'autorisa même à lever une main dans les airs, et crier un spectaculaire '' wahouuuuu '', ce qui fit rire Derek. Ils allaient à une vitesse incroyablement folle, et Stiles put certifier que c'était bien plus rapide encore que lors de la course de l'autre soir. Il ne pensait à rien, son esprit était vide, comme si tous ses problèmes s'étaient envolés. Tout ce qui importait à ce moment, c'était de respirer un grand coup, et sentir la chaleur du corps contre le sien, le vent si fort, qui lui paraissait comme une caresse, lui procurait un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. C'était comme l'étreinte d'une mère. Une étreinte qu'il désirait au plus profond de lui, mais qu'il n'osait pas avouer. Stiles regretta cette pensée dès le moment où il sentit une larme sur sa joue. Penser à sa mère était toujours douloureux. Malgré tout, il l'aimait. Il ne savait juste plus quoi faire, il était perdu.

Il s'agrippa désespérément à Derek, priant pour que le bruit du moteur atténue celui de ses larmes.

Derek dut sentir sa détresse car il ralentit sa course, et s'arrêta au beau milieu de la route. Stiles se dépêcha d'essuyer ses larmes et tourna la tête, pour ne pas qu'il remarque ses yeux rougis.

Il se retourna, et vit que Stiles contemplait le sol. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, après tout il n'était pas vraiment habitué à consoler les gens. Il gardait toujours une certaine distance avec les autres, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette envie de protéger Stiles. Après tout, il venait à peine de le rencontrer et ne connaissait même pas son prénom. On ne peut pas s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi vite, n'est ce pas ? tentait de se rassurer Derek.

\- Hey, on dirait que ça ne va pas. C'est peut-être déplacé de ma part, mais si tu souhaites en parler…

\- Non tout va pour le mieux, répondit Stiles en reniflant.

\- Ok ok je vois, je n'insiste pas.

Il resta là à fixer Stiles, qui finit enfin sa contemplation du sol, gêné.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer comme ça ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme si t'étais un loup affamé et moi une pauvre petite biche.

Derek explosa de rire et s'excusa, au moins il avait son attention. Ils étaient vraiment près l'un de l'autre, Derek pu admirer son visage en détail. Il n'avait jamais réellement trouvé un homme beau, mais Stiles dégageait un charme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela impliquait, mais il voulait juste passer du temps avec cet étrange énergumène. Stiles l'intriguait, car il était son opposé, quelqu'un qui vivait dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qu'on laissait tranquille. Il l'enviait d'une certaine manière. Lui voulait vivre de sa passion, mais cela entraînait une popularité qu'il ne désirait en rien. Il était constamment collé par des gens faux, qui ne l'admiraient que pour son talent, non pas pour ce qu'il était. Il ne savait même plus distinguer ses vrais amis des profiteurs. Lui-même parfois oubliait qui il était. Il se prenait au jeu, jouant le rôle du parfait bad boy qu'on attendait de lui. Il attisait ce désir chez les femmes, et rendait jaloux les autres concurrents, mais tout cela, au fond, lui importait peu. Il voulait quelque chose de naturel, quelque chose qui n'était pas encore souillé par toute cette mascarade. Et voilà qu'on lui servait Stiles sur un plateau. Un nouveau dans Beacon Hills. Une chose qui n'arrive pratiquement jamais. Un signe du destin, comme il aimait dire.

\- Bien, je ferais mieux de te ramener chez toi, il va bientôt faire nuit. D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas censé être en cours ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Tu n'es pas vraiment bavard.

\- Et toi tu l'es un peu trop.

Derek rigola une fois de plus, décidemment Stiles n'y allait pas de main morte.

\- Ok je m'avoue vaincu. Mais avant qu'on y aille, tu m'avais promis une chose.

Stiles soupira, il demandait à quoi tout cela rimait. A un moment, il voulut même lui donner un faux nom, mais il se ravisa.

\- Stiles Stilinski pour vous servir.

\- Stiles… répéta Derek.

Ce nom sonnait comme une mélodie. Stiles. C'était simple. C'était original. C'était lui tout craché. Derek sourit. Il pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur celui qui l'intriguait tant.

\- Moi c'est Derek Hale. Mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà.

Stiles lui fit une légère tape sur l'épaule.

\- Prends pas la grosse tête, je connais ton prénom, mais je ne te connais pas _toi._

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de me dévoiler à vous monsieur Stilinski.

Pour une fois, Stiles pouffa. Tout cela était ridicule. Mais le ridicule de cette situation était ce qui l'empêchait de tomber dans ses pensées morbides. D'un côté, il remerciait Derek pour ça. Avec lui, enfin, il se sentait _normal._

* * *

 **Merci pour les retours, ça m'encourage ! A bientôt ~**

 **P.S : Derek est un peu OOC, désolé. J'espère que vous l'aimerai quand même ahah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Me voilà comme toujours en retard. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec les raisons et juste vous donner la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. La relation s'installe petit à petit. Enjoy :)**

Derek finit par le ramener. Il le déposa à quelques pâtés de maison et ils se dirent au revoir, espérant secrètement tous les deux se revoir très vite.

Mais là , tout de suite, Stiles avait une peur bleue de devoir affronter son père. Bien que Derek ait réussi à lui faire oublier ses problèmes quelques instants, ceux-ci lui revinrent en plein figure dès qu'il se retrouva devant sa maison. Il hésitait réellement à rentrer, peut être pouvait-il fuguer? C'était courant pour les jeunes de son âge. Un acte de rébellion qui en disait long.

Toutefois, il prit son courage à deux mains et finit par entrer. A peine referma t-il la porte, que son père et sa mère accoururent vers lui.

\- Stiles! Nous étions terriblement inquiets! Ou étais-tu ?! Tu pourrais au moins répondre.

Noah lui hurlait dessus , pourtant Stiles sentait qu'il était inquiet et fatigué, et sa mère, à ses côtés, le regardait d'un regard attristé.

\- Pardon, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Noah soupira, atténué par le comportement de son fils, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il en était en parti responsable. Il voulait aider son fils, mais entre ses responsabilités de mari et de père, il y avait un énorme fossé. Il ne voulait pas prendre de parti, pas cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'excusa encore, mais Stiles ne répondit rien, un silence pesant et un regard vide fut tout ce qu'il reçut.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, alluma la radio et regarda ses mails, voulant se changer les idées. Il en reçu un d'une personne inconnue, qui se faisait appellée La Banshee. Stiles l'ouvrit et découvrit avec surprise le dessin que Lydia avait fait le premier jour. Un portrait gribouillé à la va vite, mais qui le décrivait parfaitement. Et cette expression dont elle parlait. Un regard lointain, vide, triste. Un visage sévère pour un jeune homme qui devrait être plein de vie. Stiles se sentit soudain très mal. Alors c'est comme ça que les autres le voyait? Comme une coquille vide? Pourtant, il savait pertinemment comment il était, pourquoi était-il alors si surpris? Le regard des autres ne lui avait pourtant jamais importé jusque là.

Il se souvint alors de comment il était très jeune, lorsque sa mère était encore plus ou moins en forme. Ils étaient très proches à l'époque, à vrai dire, Stiles ne comprenait pas encore ce que cela impliquait, alors il profitait juste de sa mère comme n'importe quel enfant. Il était égoïste et voulait toujours avoir son attention, peut-être avait-il été trop gâté. Il se rappela les bons moments passés en famille, quand la maladie de sa mère n'avait pas encore ravagé son monde. Quand il était heureux et aimant. Son coeur se serra, la vérité était cruelle, mais elle seule lui faisait voir qui il était devenu. Quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait jamais être. Pourquoi toutes ces années ont-elles finies par faire de lui ce qu'il redoutait le plus? Une personne sans coeur, sans compassion. Le genre de personnes qu'on redoute tous de devenir, et pourtant, nous le devenons sans même nous en rendre compte.

Stiles cogita longtemps, et puis il réalisa une chose, c'est que sa mère restait sa mère. Alors oui, il voulait vivre tranquillement, mais visiblement, la vie lui dictait un autre chemin à suivre. C'était peut être son destin. Il sourit en pensant ça. Voilà que lui aussi se mettait à parler de destin. Les habitants de cette ville commençaient à l'influencer un peu trop. Il gribouilla lui aussi un dessin et l'envoya à Lydia. C'était un petit bonhomme, souriant, qui disait «merci».

Il s'endormit léger ce soir là, sentant que les choses changeraient peut-être. A son niveau en tout cas. Il allait faire des efforts, il le devait. Il était temps d'agir en adulte et non en gamin capricieux. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, cependant, ses résolutions tombèrent en lambeaux. Il vit une note sur le frigo ''Stiles, ta mère a fait une crise. Nous sommes à l'hôpital, ne nous attends pas. ''

Le destin, hein? Encore une autre de ces conneries. La vie était une perpetuelle blague qui nous donnait de l'espoir, et qui nous mettait plus bas que terre le lendemain.

Il finit par aller en cours, ne se sentant pas le courage de voir sa mère, connectée à des tubes, dépérissant à petit feu. C'était trop douloureux. Il voulait changer leur relation, l'améliorer, mais là, c'était trop lui demander.

La journée passa très lentement, Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées, n'écoutant le cours qu'à moitié. Lydia n'était pas là aujourd'hui, ce qu'il regretta au fond de lui. Bien qu'il la trouvait assez... spéciale, elle lui avait en quelque sorte aidé. Et puis, bien qu'il ne la considérait pas vraiment comme une amie, c'était la seule personne qui lui parlait au lycée. Le reste du temps, comme toujours, il était le parfait monsieur invisible. Transparent aux yeux du monde. Il se demandait parfois si quelqu'un remarquerait son absence.

La journée s'acheva enfin, sur un cours de maths interminable. Sa tête fumait à toute vitesse, mais il avait en partie compris le principe. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de difficultés en cours, mais aujourd'hui, il avait du mal à suivre. Ses pensées l'empêchaient de se concentrer.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin du lycée, il laissa sa Jeep sur le parking et voulu rentrer à pieds. Marcher lui ferait du bien. Soudain, il eut envie de voir Derek. Il apparaissait toujours à un moment où il voulait rester seul, bien que sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable. Il était irritant mais Stiles sentait que Derek était un mec bien. Mais irritant quand même.

Il sourit à lui même , se rendant compte du ridicule de ses pensées. Derek n'en avait certainement rien à faire de lui, et finirait par le zapper tôt ou tard. Il se rendrait vite compte qu'il n'était pas assez intéressant pour lui, et qu'ils vivaient dans deux mondes complètement différents.

Stiles réalisa enfin où il était, en effet, ses pas l'avaient conduit là où il découvrit Derek la première fois. Etonemment, il n'y avait personne ce soir là. Tout était calme, comme si l'autre soir n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Puis, tout à coup, il entendit un vombrissement, et la moto, qui allait continuait sa route fit soudain demi-tour, se dirigeant vers lui.

Stiles se ressaisit et attendit, les mains dans les poches. Comme il s'en doutait, il s'agissait de Derek.

\- Stiles. Comme on se retrouve. Tu es venu me voir? dit-il en descendant de sa moto.

\- Moi? Non. Je me promenais, c'est tout.

\- A d'autres. La ville est grande, pourquoi venir ici? Il n'y a rien d'autre, juste une route qui sert d'entraînement.

\- Ok. Je m'en vais dans ce cas. A plus.

Stiles fit demi-tour, mais évidemment, Derek le rattrapa.

\- Tu vas encore me suivre? Tu sais, mon père travaille dans la police. Les stalkeurs c'est pas vraiment bien vu.

\- Très drôle, comme tu l'as toi même dit, cette route appartient à l'Etat, je peux donc m'y promener tout autant que toi.

Stiles soupira et finit par s'arrêter, fixant Derek.

\- Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure? Dit le motard en s'essuyant le visage.

\- Non, juste une tête de crétin. Ca m'intriguait.

Derek haussa un sourcil, et sourit. Bien que les échanges avec Stiles étaient particuliers et très salés, il aimait ça. C'était quelque chose de réel, qu'ils partageaient, et non une autre de ces conversations dénuées de sens,'' Derek par ci, Derek par là'', en réalité, être le centre d'attention le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, il vivait pour la course et au fond de lui, mourir pour la course serait même une mort plutôt idéale. Mais pour vivre de sa passion et atteindre son but, nombreux sont les obstacles. Derek le savait mieux que quiconque. Alors avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, qui ne se souciait pas de tout cela, qui profitait juste du moment présent, lui faisait le plus grand bien. Mais il se demandait si Stiles, lui, aimait vraiment la relation étrange qui s'installait entre eux. Il était toujours plutôt distant avec lui, et les seuls moments où il semblait apaisé, étaient quand il montait sur sa moto. Derek l'avait senti, et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir toutes les sensations que pouvait procurer cette vie. C'était comme un besoin, un devoir qu'il s'était fixé. Le voir ce soir là, perdu, l'avait intrigué. Stiles l'intriguait. Il voulait le connaître, tout savoir de lui. Mais il savait que ça allait prendre du temps, et il espérait sincèrement que Stiles finirait par s'ouvrir et faire tomber son masque. Il voulait le voir sourire, et non toujours avoir cet air sérieux et concerné.

Sans savoir comment, la main de Derek s'était retrouvé sur la joue de Stiles, qui retint son souffle. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, le monde entier avait été englouti.

Il caressa doucement cette peau si délicate, et Stiles ferma les yeux. Il trouvait cette sensation agréable, mais très vite, il revint à la réalité. Il le repoussa, reculant doucement.

\- Désolé. Je- je dois y aller.

Derek ne le retint pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Il savait juste qu'il voulait le toucher. Peut être pour le consoler. Peut être était-ce une autre raison. Mais une chose était sûre, ses sentiments grandissants pour Stiles l'inquiétaient. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas ressenti cela, et il se demandait s'il voulait vraiment le ressentir à nouveau. Derek savait que ces sentiments là étaient quelque chose de doux et bon, tout comme c'était quelque chose de froid et d'implacable. Personne n'était gagnant dans le jeu de l'amour. Mais Derek était un joueur, très têtu. Et il avait déjà tourné la roue, attendant de voir patiemment quel serait le résultat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, on en découvrira un peu plus sur Derek petit à petit ;)... Enjoy, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review :)!**

* * *

Stiles était perdu, voilà c'était le mot. Tout autour de lui semblait s'écrouler une fois de plus. Il se demandait si déménager ici à Beacon Hills avait été le bon choix. Ses parents étaient voués à une destinée tragique, mais lui, voulait autre chose. Pas un futur rempli de désespoir. Il savait que la mort de sa mère tuerait son père, et qu'il se retrouverait seul. Son sentiment de solitude ne partait jamais, depuis que sa mère était malade, il se sentait constamment seul, voilà le réel problème. Les crises de sa mère, il pouvait les supporter. La détresse de son père, il l'encaissait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Mais cette solitude grandissante dans son coeur, il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Cela ne lui avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à présent, ou peut-être qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il avait juste peur d'être laissé de côté. Si sa mère succombait à sa maladie, il n'aurait plus de figure maternelle, mais son père serait trop occupé à faire son deuil pour voir le sien. Il aimait ses parents, mais il se demandait parfois si l'inverse était vrai.

Stiles se trouva soudain stupide. Bien sûr qu'ils tenaient à lui. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer de souffrir eux aussi. Il décida donc d'aller rendre visite à sa mère. Il n'en pouvait plus de la repousser. Cette fois-ci , il avait atteint ses limites.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'hôpital, il voulut faire demi-tour plusieurs fois. Il détestait cet endroit qui empestait la mort. Ce lieu qu'il fréquentait depuis tout jeune déjà, et qu'il priait ne jamais revoir à chaque visite.

Il se présenta à l'accueil et demanda à voir Claudia Stilinski.

\- Et vous êtes? demanda l'hôtesse, le sourcil arqué.

\- Son fils. Je... j'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Mon petit, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit en état, mais soit.. 3ème étage, chambre 27.

Le jeune homme la remercia et monta dans l'ascenseur, redoutant de plus en plus cet instant. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait lui raconter. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus eu de réelles conversations depuis un bon moment. Sa mère lui avait causé bien des soucis dans leur ancienne ville, au point où Stiles avait failli pété les plombs. Après cet épisode, il en voulut à sa mère et ne lui parlait quasi plus. La distance qu'il avait mis entre eux était problématique. Il pourrait peut-être arranger ça, à sa manière. Cela prendrait du temps, même s'ils en manquaient, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour dire aux gens qu'on aime qu'on tient à eux, n'est ce pas?

Il rentra dans la chambre, et sa mère semblait endormie. Cependant, celle-ci ouvrit doucement ses yeux, sortant sans doutes d'un songe. Elle parut étonnée mais heureuse de voir son fils. Elle se releva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de lui.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais.

\- Suis-je aussi prévisible?

\- Un enfant ne peut rien cacher à sa mère.

Stiles s'assit près d'elle, l'observant attentivement. Il ne l'avait plus regardé en face depuis trop longtemps, et c'était comme s'il redécouvrait les traits de son visage. Et il se sentit bien lorsqu'il vit le sourire scotché à son visage. Dieu qu'il aimait le sourire de sa mère, c'était ce qui lui permettait de tenir.

\- Stiles, je suis désolé pour ce que tu endures à cause de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser de me comporter comme un gamin.

\- Mais tu es un gamin, à mes yeux en tout cas, tu le seras toujours. Tu seras mon bébé jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Ces mots le touchaient. Sa mère, qu'il avait ignoré, blessé par ses mots et ses actes, lui pardonnait. Et lui aussi, lui pardonnait.

\- Je promets de faire des efforts maman. Vraiment, cette fois, je veillerai sur toi.

\- Ce n'est pas ton boulot de veiller sur moi. Voilà que tu inverses les rôles maintenant.

Claudia sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle était fatiguée, et Stiles le ressentit.

\- Pardon, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il allait s'en aller, lorsqu'elle lui retint par le bras.

\- Tu reviendras hein?

Son coeur se serra et il hocha de la tête.

\- Bien sûr.

Sa mère devait être rassurée, car elle se relaxa, et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Stiles sortit de l'hôpital, un sentiment amer pesant sur lui. Cela c'était bien passé, mais il ressentait que sa mère avait peur de le perdre. Et il s'en voulait de l'avoir condamnée à douter de son propre fils. Ce regard suppliant, ces paroles pleines de détresse lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il reviendrait. Il savait qu'à une époque, il n'aurait pas répondu. A vrai dire, il ne serait sans doutes jamais allé la voir et il s'en voulait pour ça. D'avoir été un fils incapable tout ce temps.

Pour se changer les idées, il alla dans un café pas loin. Lorsqu'il rentra, une tornade rousse l'assaillit.

\- Stiles! Je ne pensais pas te voir ici!

\- Lydia, quelle surprise.

\- A vrai dire, je suis avec quelques amis, tu te joins à nous? proposa t-elle, indiquant une table où il reconnut Scott et une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Il alla s'asseoir avec eux, se commandant du thé et un tiramisu.

\- Oh, tu es le nouvel ami de Derek si je m'en souviens bien.

\- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à me qualifier être son ami. Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a du mal à sortir de sa carapace. Mais, il a un certain intérêt pour toi. Et en dehors des courses, il n'a pas vraiment de passion donc... tu peux te considérer chanceux.

Stiles faillit recracher son thé à l'entente de ses mots. Lui, chanceux que Derek s'intéresse à lui? Hell no. Il n'avait jamais demandé d'être son centre d'attention.

Scott rigola et embrassa la brune assise à côté de lui.

\- Ah les tourtereaux, arrêtez de vous bécoter toutes les deux secondes je vous prie!

\- Tu es juste jalouse Lydia.

\- Mais bien sûr.

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec un regard complice, et Lydia se tourna soudain vers Sitles.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas. Voici Alison, ma meilleure amie. Ces deux là sortent ensemble depuis trois ans maintenant.

\- Je ne vois pas le temps passer, dit Scott en souriant comme un idiot.

\- Vous êtes à vomir, constata Stiles, en prenant une bouchée de son dessert préféré.

Tout le monde rigola, et ils restèrent un long moment à discuter. En fait, Stiles se sentait bien, il avait l'impression d'être un ado normal pour une fois. Et avoir des amis. C'était donc ça qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était entouré? Cela faisait énormément de bien.

\- Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser.

\- Déjà? Bon... je suppose qu'il te raccompagnera. dit la rousse en souriant malicieusement.

Stiles se tourna vers elle, suspicieux.

\- Tu parles de Scott?

\- Hé, je reste ici moi. répliqua le concerné.

\- Sors et tu verras.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, et remis son portable sur la table.

Stiles les salua et sortit du café, le reconnaissant en un instant. Derek était là, appuyé contre sa moto, l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Lui, en l'occurrence. Lorsqu'il le vit, il lui fit signe de venir.

\- Salut. dit Derek, se grattant la tête.

Il ne savait pas comment il devait agir après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Mais Stiles sembla l'ignorer.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

\- Lydia m'a envoyé un message. Elle m'a dit que t'avais besoin d'un taxi?

Stiles sourit, s'imaginant tout à fait Lydia capable d'une telle chose.

\- Je suppose que maintenant que tu es là, je ne peux pas refuser...

Derek sourit, fier de lui. Il démarra la moto et attendit que Stiles monte, lui prêtant un autre casque.

\- Accroche toi à moi comme si ta vie en dépendait.

\- Quoi?

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de rajouter autre chose, Derek démarra en trombe, fonçant à toute allure sur l'autoroute. Il s'accrochait en effet à Derek de toutes ses forces, sentant les muscles de Derek à travers le tissu fin de son T-shirt.

Il était tard, et il n'y avait quasiment pas de circulation, alors Derek allait de plus en plus vite. Mais Stiles n'était pas effrayé, au contraire, il se sentait vivre. Cette sensation... il en redemanderait.

Il se détacha un peu de Derek, et cria à s'en déchirer les poumons ce soir là. Il criait pour libérer toute la frustration qu'il avait en lui. Il cria car parfois, un rien peut nous faire le plus grand bien.

Finalement, Derek le ramena chez lui. Il s'arrêta devant sa maison, et attendit que Stiles descende en premier.

\- Voilà, on y est. J'espère que le taxi a été à la hauteur.

Stiles enleva son casque et le tendit, souriant.

\- Huuum, ça vaut bien un 4.

\- Que faut-il faire pour avoir la note maximale, dans ce cas? dit Derek, soudainement très proche de l'autre homme.

Stiles sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et il se perdit dans les yeux émeraudes de Derek. Il allait répliquer, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

\- Stiles?

Il se retourna pour voir son père, qui ne semblait pas vraiment content.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

\- Avec plaisir.

Derek repartit , et Stiles se retrouva avec son père.

\- Où étais-tu passé? Je m'inquiétais!

\- Je suis allé voir maman.

Le shérif était confus pendant un court moment puis il changea de sujet.

\- Ce gars là, c'était pas Derek?

\- Euh, si.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec lui, c'est bien clair?

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait, de lui interdire de voir Derek tout à coup?

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi?

\- Ce mec est dangereux. Il est le seul survivant d'un incendie criminel, et il se pourrait qu'il en soit le responsable. Sans compter qu'il baigne dans des courses illégales.

C'était comme si tout ça était une mauvaise blague. Un incendie criminel? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait bon sang? Après tout Stiles avait raison, il ne savait rien de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui, et encore moins avoir de sentiments pour un inconnu. C'est sur cette constatation qu'il s'endormit ce soir là.

Une fois de plus, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples, pensa t-il.


End file.
